Broken Heart
by R5 is amazing
Summary: <html><head></head>Philby has been spending a lot of time with Charlene lately. Willa doesn't know what to think about it. She thinks he likes Charlene and they are secretly dating.Will Philby be able to gain Willa's trust back. Or will he be forever shunned by her? Is it a misunderstanding. Read to see it is way better than it sounds.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Willa P.o.v.

I walk in the frozen marble and put on my fake smile. Everyone thinks I am so happy well i'm not. That used to be me until he broke me. He doesn't know he did. For now I am not going to tell you who it is. I am pretty sure you already know who it is though. I sit in my usual seat in the conner of the booth.

I pull my phone out to text Charlene. She was supposed to meet me here ten minutes ago. I guess she is just running late.

**Willa: **Hey where r u?

**Charlene: **B there soon

**Willa: **K

Charlie is my best friend, but I cant help feeling jealous of her. I see the way guys look at her. They don't even notice me. I mean sure the keepers notice me, but we have been through everything together. Even all of that is not why I am jealous, it's because of Philby. There you go I said it. He is the one that broke my heart. I thought we had something special. He went and kissed my best friend and the

assumptions I made became real. He didn't like me he liked her.

I told them I was fine with it. I knew he had to do it to break the curse. Why couldn't Maybeck have? We all know he likes her. Could he be more obvious. He thinks I forgave him, but in reality it still hurts to think about it. I never truly forgave them. I desperately want to. It just won't happen till I know his true feelings. I am pretty sure I already know.

I hear the bell above the door jingle. I look over and see Charlene come in. She is wearing her cheerleading uniform. I guess she had practice and it ran late. That would explain what took her so long to get here. Her blonde hair is pulled up in a perfect ponytail. My outfit is nothing compared to hers. I wear my regular t-shirt, shorts, and converse. Even my hair is as good. My brown hair lays messily curled on my shoulders. I wish I could have hair like hers.

She sits across form me and puts her bag down. I know I have to tell her. She would be able to help me. She could tell Philby she is not interested or just help me through it. I need my best friend right now and the only way she can help me is if she knows.

I tell Charlene everything and when I am done she just looks at me.

"I didn't know you felt this way, I thought we were fine?" She asks me. I can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah it's just Philby doesn't talk to me as much any more" I say

"He has just been busy, thats all" Charlene tells me. Why is she siding with him? She is supposed to be my best friend. Unless she is secretly dating him. That's a good enough reason to side with him. I know I would if I was his girlfriend. Haha so funny like that will ever happen.

"Do you like him?" I ask. I have to blink back tears as I wait for a response. I really hate emotions. I am supposed to be a kingdom keeper. Keepers are strong and shouldn't be cry over some stupid crush.

I am the weak one in the group. What do I bring to the group, my smarts. Even being able to climb. NO, I don't help because Philby can do those things too. I am the happy, positive one. I don't feel that way any more, and it's all his fault. He broke not only my heart, but all of me. I am not the same. I can't see the world like I used to. What's worse is no one has noticed me changing. They just don't pay attention.

"Why would you think I like him?" She asks me in disbelief.

"It's just you are spending more time with him." I say pausing. I debate if I should tell her the rest. "He spend more time with you then me" I say as a tear slides down my cheek. Lucky for me Charlene doesn't notice.

"I have just been helping him with something that's all" She says. Why is she being so secretive?

"What are you helping him with?" I ask curiosity getting the best of me.

"I am not supposed to say, I promised him I wouldn't" She says slightly afraid.

The keepers know not to get me mad. I know I may seem harmless, But am any thing but harmless. They tend to stay away from me when I am mad. Does Charlene know what she is getting into. The more she says the worse my anger gets. It's not really at her she's just here.

"So now your keeping secrets from me. I thought I was your best friend" I shout at her. She shrinks back in the booth.

"I wanted to tell you but he wouldn't let me. He said he would tell you when he was ready" She says. Her voice sounds uneasy, and I know it is because of me.

"The more you say the more it sounds like your dating." I tell her.

"I don't like him I promise. I like Maybeck." She says

"Well, how would you like it if I started to hang out with Maybeck behind your back?" I ask anger filling my voice.

"It would break me" she replies.

"Well that's how I feel"

"I'm so sorry I never knew you felt this way" she tells me. She would know if she paid attention to me.

I get a text from my brother saying I need to go home.

"I got to go,I'm sorry I got so mad. Are we ok?" I ask

"Yeah totally" She says. I feel a little better now

"You wanna walk with me?" I ask

"I can't I'm meeting someone here soon. I'll text you later though"

"Oh Ok" I s all I can say before my mind begins to wander. Who is she meeting. Probably one of the other cheerleaders. I grab my bag and walk out.

As I'm walking I go to text my brother telling him in on my way, but I can't find my phone. I double check my bag and still can't find it. I come to the conclusion I left it in the Frozen marble. I turn and head back towards it. As I approach the window I see a familiar mop of red hair inside. As I look closer I realize he is sitting with Charlene. She lied to me. Tears blur my vision as I run away. I don't know where I'm going I just need to get away.

**Next chapter will be up soon. I hope you liked it. Please review I would love to know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. If you like this story please check out my others. This is my first Kingdom keepers but I am planning on making many more. Thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. ~H~**


	2. Betrayal

Willa POV

I stop running after a while and hear footsteps behind me. I turn around instinctively and see the Evil Queen. The first thing that comes to mind is run. I try and I just can't move. Wait, why is the Evil Queen out of the parks? She never leaves the park. She takes a step towards me and mumbles a few words. The first thought that pops into my mind is how much I hate the keepers.

I feel good now, I feel as if I am finally being listened to. The over takers actually pay attention to me. Or course they need to since I am the key to defeating the Kingdom Keepers. I am going to fulfill my duties as an over taker kid. I am going to defeat the keepers because they deserve it.

I go home and do my homework, make dinner, and finish my book. I go to my room and fall asleep almost instantly. As expected I cross over with the Keepers, now is my time to get the desired information for Maleficent. I walk over to them and greet them. This time the smile on my face is real. I am finally happy with what I am doing.

We talk about possible plans for defeating the OT's for a while. The whole time I wonder if they notice. They won't though I just sit in the background. They never notice anything different with me. Why would they start to. Even if they did see my eyes were green they wouldn't care. They would just think it was their natural color.

That's why Maleficent chose me. She knows, she has seen they way they take me for granted. I am more useful to the Over Takers than the Kingdom Keepers. I can finally help. For once in my life I feel wanted and it is never going away. As long as I live I am going to be part of the Overtakers.

"Hey, guys shouldn't we go check the park for overtakers?" I ask

"Yeah, lets go" Philby said.

"Okay, Maybeck and Charlene go together, Willa and Philby together, and me Amanda, and Jess. Everyone okay with that" Finn asks

There is a chorus of yeahs. I just nod and figure out how to get away from Philby.

I formulate a plan in my head. I have certain criteria for my plan. It has to be fool proof. Philby is smart I can't risk him finding out. I need this plan to work perfectly. The longer they don't know i'm an OTK the better. I can get more information this way, and the more information I get the happier Maleficent is. Everyone gradually leaves the room. Then it's just me and Philby.

"Hey, Philby where are we going to check?" I ask. I find the whole situation almost funny. The thought that we're going to look for OTs and OTKs when I am one. Does he not see what is standing next to him. I am the enemy but he hasn't noticed. No one has for that matter.

"Finn said to check Main Street" he tells me. Well, thats just great, I am supposed to be meeting Maleficent in Tomorrow Land. That is all the way on the other side of the park. It'll be hard to get there with out being noticed.

"Okay, then lets go" I say.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. He almost sounds concerned. I know for sure he isn't.

"Yeah, just tired" I lie.

We slowly approach Main street. It looks nice this time of night. The moon creates a beautiful glow across everything. I feel something warm grab my hand. I look down to find Philby holding my hand. I guess he thought this would be a good time to make a move. It almost feels nice though. It would feel a lot better if I knew it meant something. Maybe if he hadn't betrayed me.

He broke my heart and thinks he can just hold my hand. That's not right, he should not be able to do that. I tug my hand free from his with a fierceness I didn't know I had. He looks taken aback by my actions. He should look like that I should. He was the one that made the move.

I take my chance and make a break for it. I don't care about my precise plan. I just want to get away. I run with a quickness I didn't know I even had. I go till my lungs burn. I reach Tomorrow Land in less than five minutes. That must be a new record for me.

I slowly approach the empty food court and sit down. Within mere seconds Maleficent has seated herself across from me. She looks around us to make sure no one has followed. When she is done she looks at me.

"What have you found for me?" she asks.

"They are planning on going for the worse overtakers first. They figure that the others won't have a leader and just give up" I tell her. Her eyes remain locked with hers throughout all the information. She takes a minute to process the information and laughs. I give her a quizzical look.

"That will never work" she tells me.

"I know I thought the same thing throughout the whole meeting. Their plan I ridiculous." I say. My voice sounds light, happy, and carefree.

She waves her hand and disappears. I race back to the castle to find everyone waiting for me.

"Where did you go?" Philby asks me

"I just needed to be alone for a little" I tell them.

"I was so worried" Charlene tells me.

"I'm perfectly fine. Can we go now?" I ask

"Sure" Finn says.

We ascend the stairs to Escher's keep. We walk into the apartment and stand around the coffee table. I grab hands with the people next to me. Finn pushes the button and returns us. Looks like my job is done for now. Finally time to sleep. Being a keeper and an OTK takes a lot of work.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I will probably update soon. I have the whole story planned out. It looks as if it is going to be about 25 chapters or so. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Once again please review. It is greatly appreciated. ~H~**


End file.
